


I Love Yous

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Bottom Castiel, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, I Love You, M/M, Neck Kissing, Podfic Welcome, Sastiel - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Top Sam Winchester, hands in hair, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam likes to encourage Cas in bed. Cas likes to call his name.





	I Love Yous

Sam had set a steady pace. Cas was panting, cheeks flushed and expression somewhere between wonder and cloudy pleasure. He gazed up at Sam, holding tight to both of his arms.

“You like that?” Sam teased. The angel made a little whimper, overwhelmed, and Sam smiled at him breathlessly. “Don’t worry, I won’t stop.”

He rolled his hips, drawing another little whine from Castiel’s throat.

“Sam,” Cas managed, and Sam felt a shiver run through the body beneath his. “ _Sam…_ ”

“I like how that sounds,” Sam hummed, leaning down to kiss the angel’s neck softly. 

“Oh!” Cas shivered again, pawing at his chest. “I-I’m not… I should…” Sam rolled his hips again, and the words dissolved into little pleasured cries. 

“You don’t have to do anything else,” he promised, sinking down to rest his forehead against the angel’s. They rocked steadily against each other, Sam bringing a hand up to grasp a handful of Castiel’s dark hair. That earned a pleased little whine, especially when Sam held tight, keeping him from moving, and thrust faster. 

“Ohh! Yes, Sam…!” Neither knew if Cas was praising or pleading. Sam was close, and the moans were hastening that along. He arched, curling his body around Castiel’s, and crashed their mouths together. “Mm!” Cas groaned against him. He met Sam’s tongue with his own, panting. It was a sloppy kiss, and Sam loved it. Cas began to shudder beneath him, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair. 

Sam burst into quick thrusts, moaning into Cas’s mouth as they came together. The world became heat and wet pleasure and Cas’s shaking breaths. It was hands in his hair and skin against skin, blue eyes and kissed-dark lips. It was safety and trust.

“Sam.” Cas sounded so different now, a whisper after the cries of pleasure. Sam sat up just enough to rest his forehead on the angel’s and smiled at the gaze fixed intently on him. Very seriously, Cas declared, “I love you, Sam Winchester.”

And Sam already knew. And he knew Cas knew the answer, too, but he said it anyway.

“I love you, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a tiny Sastiel smut piece I wrote at 1 AM. It's now 1:47 AM, and I'm posting it before I convince myself not to. Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
